Loyal Subordinate
by Obscura-Zero
Summary: Togainu no Chi, Shiki x Akira. Based on the military ending. WARNING! Contains BOY X BOY, possible non-con. Do not read if you don't like.


**Loyal Subordinate**

The halls of the dark corridors were faintly illuminated with lamps, barely giving off light. The soldiers downstairs kept their positions and salutes as the assistant commander passed through the hallways as his strong usual self. Akira had grown much stronger since the beginning of the Civil War between CFC and Nikkoren almost 5 years ago. Now there was only one person on top of Japan and soon the whole world and that one person was the one Akira admired most of all. He had jet black hair, crimson blood red eyes that could strike through anything, even fear and make other men follow his lead.

Akira went up to the main conference room where his commander sat in the chair, waiting for the report. He turned to his most trusted subordinate and his red eyes pierced through his own blue eyes… those were Shiki's eyes, so cold and powerful. He was the one who brought Akira back from the darkness eating away at his heart when his best friend Keisuke had died. He was about ready to give up, but the other wasn't and brought back that resistance which he so admired. Akira walked slowly towards him and bowing in front of him, showing his great respect.

"I kept you waiting, haven't I?"

"Not at all."

In his view, Akira was the one whom Shiki trusted the most. It was almost like all the soldiers were useless to him. He was the one who carried out his order, his wish on how to rule what was left of Japan. He had grown much stronger and was seen as his equal finally in this age. Akira placed the report in front of him and was ready to turn away. But Shiki called him back, wanting his company.

"So this is it?"

"Yes that's it. Is it not satisfying for you enough, Commander?"

"Why do you ask? Are you not satisfied yourself, knowing that you belong to me?"

Akira paused for a short moment. He did belong to Shiki, now and forever. Every single hot breath, every heartbeat and every piece of hair on his head… it all belonged to him. The piercing that he had given Akira so long ago, it began to ache somewhat with that same pain that same pain in which whenever he knew he would be taken by Shiki. He traced his hand down to his stomach and held that same piercing under his clothing. The other noticed this and smiled cruelly, knowing that his loyal and trusted subordinate would want to be taken so soon. A soft and faint yet apparent blush covered his face as he held that spot with his hand.

"What's the matter Akira? You look so nervous."

"I told you this before… Shiki. Everything of my body, even the breaths and heartbeats that happen with it, everything belongs to you. I still remember this piercing that you have given me… it aches now."

"Then tell me what you want right now… I want to hear it from your voice… tell me now."

"I… can't say it…"

"Say it."

Akira's blush grew more apparent by the second even though he didn't say anything. But he wanted him so badly, he just didn't have the pride to say it. He shook his head with no words coming out of his mouth and his pride would never let him say something so humiliating. Shiki just smiled cruelly at Akira's reaction, enjoying himself mainly more than the other was.

Akira grew so painful in his navel, where that piercing was, and held it more intensely. The pain just wouldn't stop and it grew more intense by the second. His breath became hot, heart beating faster and his body became weak. Just saying that he belonged to Shiki a few minutes earlier made Akira so weak and vulnerable in front of him, but at the same time he didn't seem to care much about it either, like he just wanted him. Shiki was looking straight at him, seeing how vulnerable he was right now and decided to take advantage of this moment here and now, just ready to take Akira for himself.

"Come here… Akira."

Akira snapped out of his body's reaction when he heard Shiki say his name. Just hearing his name sounded so intoxicating in his voice and he couldn't resist it. That voice was quiet so powerful and commanding, adding that to the look from his crimson eyes, which gave a deadly gaze to anyone. But to Akira it was a look of incredible desire and lust, which made him so weak in front of him.

Once Akira approached him, Shiki grabbed his jaw by the soft touch his hand and licked the other's lips with his tongue. It was just one little touch from the other's devilish saliva around his mouth but he was already going crazy, his soft blush becoming deeper and deeper and Akira was never one to become red so easily. This was how Shiki was, always knowing what to do to get Akira excited, never faulting every single time.

Shiki stroked Akira's mouth so very softly and smiled cruelly, piercing his blue eyes. There was no escape now, nowhere to run now, he was trapped. He knew fully well what the other wanted him to do, but not sure if he had the courage to do it.

"You know what you have to do…"

"Yes…"

Akira took off his hat as part of his uniform and walked slowly towards Shiki, his face red in embarrassment and his heart beating incredibly fast. They had done this many times before, but still there was that feeling that Shiki gave him, the one arousing feeling that Akira could never get rid of when around him. He slowly climbed on to the other's lap while he was in the chair and closed his eyes, as he couldn't look at what was about to happen.

"You're embarrassed I see…"

"Don't say it like that…"

"Then you are embarrassed…"

"Just do it…"

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

Akira's eyes widened at the request. Do it himself? There was no way he could, no possible way. But it was what Shiki wanted of him, so no choice but to do it himself, that's what he guessed. Closing his eyes again, his face red, he started taking off his jacket, undoing the tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Akira's hands were shaking, he looked so pathetic in front of Shiki as he always was when they were about to have sex. He wondered if it was good enough for the one he so admired greatly.

Shiki was pleased at his actions and smiled cruelly as his mouth want towards Akira's chest. His hot breath trailed over his skin as the younger trembled in excitement. He wanted him so badly right now, there was no stopping that. Akira couldn't help but grasp on to him for dear life, like he felt he couldn't wait anymore. Shiki's mouth found its way to the younger's nipple and started sucking on it, making Akira tremble in deep pleasure as he moaned slightly loud.

"Don't… do that…"

"Let me enjoy it… Akira."

Shiki sucked and licked his chest over the swollen bud, which just made Akira want more and more of his touch. It was just pure pleasure to him, nothing else mattered right now. Akira moaned softly as he felt Shiki's mouth over his chest, being so hot. His hands ran down the other's stomach to the piercing on his navel and lightly tugged on it. The skin was swollen and needed to be treated right now. Akira now was on the edge of sanity and losing control, practically ready. Shiki trailed his mouth down to the skin around his piercing and started sucking on it while his hand took off one glove and went inside his pants.

Akira's eyes widened as felt the other reaching for him inside his pants. He was so ready for this, he needed to release and fast. Soon, his hand reached for his already, extremely hard member and started stroking. Akira moaned in relief at Shiki's touch, sinking lower and lower and forgetting his sense for resistance. He was glad to have some relief and someone stroking him from getting hard. Shiki's touch was so cold, but it felt burning hot at the same time, body temperature rising to a high of an unrecognizable number.

The stroking of Akira's member was relieving and hot, breathing in the air of sexual acts, a foul smell now but it was almost sinful and blissful right now. His moans filled the hall as Shiki pulled his mouth away from the other's navel, seeing how the pierced skin was not so red anymore. However, Akira's nipple was swollen again and the other smiled cruelly again, pinching it and sucking on it more filling the large hall with the sexy moans and gasps that Shiki always loved.

"Hah… I can't… hold it…"

"Is it that good to you?'

"I… can't… say, ah… hah…"

This was it, Akira was in pure ecstasy, breathing heavily, not able to control himself, he was far beyond control now. The touch on his member slowly pulled away now and went around behind him, feeling his entrance, which was incredibly hot and twitching with anticipation. He needed something in him, that's what Shiki was being told from Akira's body alone.

So he didn't make him wait anymore – he inserted one finger into him. He was swelled and squeezing his finger so tightly, desired for it. Akira almost literally screamed at the top of his lungs from him squeezing Shiki's finger so tightly inside him. His ecstasy level rose high that he couldn't speak, no words at all.

"I… want… to… co – ah…"

"Then come for me… Akira. I'll make you."

Akira couldn't release quite yet. He had to have more pleasure to do so and only Shiki could make him do that. So he gave him what he wanted and inserted another finger into the other's entrance and feeling him all the way around. Suddenly a sweet spot was hit around inside and it was enough to make Akira scream literally and he released with loud moan after that. Shiki withdrew his mouth from Akira's nipple and smirked at him. The other breathed heavily as he was relieved greatly from the pleasure and ecstasy that surrounded the air.

"I… couldn't… help it…"

"You're loyal to your body… and to me."

Akira nodded and got off, dressing himself back up and getting his uniform hat on. He then walked out and closed the door. But outside, when walking back to the bedroom, he smiled faintly. Shiki just smiled cruelly back in the hall and knew he would finish off with what he started with Akira tonight. And he would have no choice, since he was his loyal subordinate.


End file.
